I. Field
The present invention relates to a device for collecting, storing and deploying inflatable slides and play structures.
II. Background
Inflatables, such as inflatable slides and play structures, are air-inflated devices that are typically used for children's amusement. Inflatables are usually erected for short periods of time, and not left up permanently. In preparing an inflatable for use, the slide or structure is laid out at the desired location, and then blowers are used, along with aid from the person deploying the inflatable, to inflate the slide or structure and to maintain inflation during use. After the inflatable is no longer being used, and it is desired for the inflatable to be taken down, the blowers are turned off and, along with aid from the person collecting the inflatable, the inflatable deflates. Once deflation is complete, the inflatable is collected and stored until the next use. Because inflatables are generally used only for short periods of time, the process of deploying, inflating, deflating, collecting, and storing the inflatable is repeated many times during the life of the inflatable.
Inflatables are often quite large, and thus are bulky and heavy even when deflated. As such, the collection and deployment of inflatables can be quite burdensome. Thus, there is a need for a device to collect and deploy inflatables in a less onerous manner. Additionally, it is not uncommon for water to be used to cover the inflatable's surface during the use of the inflatable. However, in order to preserve the integrity of the inflatable, it is advisable to remove any water from the surface of the inflatable before storage. This water removal step creates an additional obstacle in collecting the inflatable. Accordingly, there is a need for a collection device that will remove much or all of the water from the inflatable during the course of collection.
Furthermore, in many instances a company will own multiple inflatables which it rents out to users. Thus, it is beneficial for the inflatables to be collected and stored in a manner that allows the inflatables to be stacked or otherwise stored in an organized fashion. Thus, there is a need for a device that allows the inflatable to be collected so that it results in a compact, uniform shape for ease of storage.